A Nobody's Heart Redux
by MaouojiKenjiro13
Summary: The heart is a symbol that is created by light and dark containing the emotions and memories within it, but sometimes even nothingness can create a heart. (one-shot)


The World That Never Was, secret home of beings called nobodies, a world forever shrouded in darkness and hidden from the light was being visited by a mighty storm with thunder booming like a lion's roar nearly capable of shaking the very world's core and the night that covered it.

On this night, in the center of the world resided a castle where the rulers of the nobodies lived, overlooking the city that surrounded it was being visited by a black hooded figure that stared at the grand structure from below, near the castle's shimmering pathway that lead to it.

"Sigh", the figure let out a deep, sigh as they continued to look at the castle letting the rain wash over them, before finally turning around and walking down the path to the city.

As the hooded figure walked through the city they continued to listen to the sound of the rain falling on the ground followed by the thunder behind it, while slowly getting lost in their thoughts 'I guess this place is no different from the last time I was here, a dark city accompanied by nothingness and silence', they let out a small chuckle 'funny how I never noticed or rather didn't care how dull this place seemed when I first came here'.

"Guess I have you to thank for that right?" the figure said, stopping in place and looking up to allow a few raindrops to land on her face, with a smirk tugging on their lips. "I better get out her before….". Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind them and began turning around to see a man with red spiky hair, green eyes with triangle markings below them, wearing a black cloak.

Before the hooded figure could say anything the red head spoke. "Well now this is interesting," he said staring at the person in front of him "I don't remember seeing someone like in the organization and last I checked…there was only seven of us left alive. So" he stopped to allow his tone to sound somewhat intimidating "who are you"?

For a while, the thunder stilled itself as the rain began to slow down. "If you tell me who you are and why you're here I might not have to get serious." The red-haired man told them.

The figure stood there looking at him for a while until they started laughing carefully holding their sides, but just loud enough to sound insulting.

"Hey what's so funny?" The redhead demanded not able to find what was so amusing.

After calming their laughter, the figure then straightened up to look back at him. "You of course Hot-head I mean what else would I be laughing at. I mean seriously look at you trying to be intimidating after catching an intruder. Honestly, you haven't changed at all, despite everything that happened at C.O."

Just then the redhead suddenly recognized the voice of the hooded figure and grinned upon realization. "So you survived the battle with _him_ after all Sparky, or should I say Organization 13's number 12, Larxene" he said pointed at the person now known as Larxene.

Larxene then removed her hood allowing her two antennas like strands of hair to pop up, followed by putting her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Been awhile hasn't it Axel, surprise to see me in the flesh".

"Yeah it has been awhile," Axel said walking towards her. "And to answer your question, not really I had a feeling you somehow survived that battle and choose to find you ".

"Well, you sure to your sweet time finding me Hot-head. I mean honestly you're so slow I'm surprised Saix didn't get curious about what you were up to." She said crossing her arms. "So, how'd you track me here I mean it couldn't be a coincidence right." She looked to Axel standing next to her.

Axel turned to look at her "To be honest with you I guessed you would appear here. But you know it's sort of Deja vu seeing you here like this, remind me of _him_ you know." His voice sounding a bit pained.

Axel turned his head away from Larxene to face forward but continued talking, "It wasn't that long when I was here trying to get _him_ to not leave, but it was his choice to leave." He let out a small chuckle before continuing, "I guess I just couldn't understand why. Seems even after becoming his friend there was nothing I could do to stop him." He then looked to his left for his eyes to widen at Larxene before she said something.

Looking down smiling Larxene had unzipped her cloak and began to rub her stomach in a gentle manner "I guess he changed both of us in one way or another. You know make you feel as if there was more to this than just trying to obtain hearts again like we still had one all along." She looked to see Axel staring at her confused and decided to bring him out of it. "You know it's rude to stare at people like that Axel."

Axel's face then gained a serious expression as he looked at her. "How long have you been like that?" He asked looking at the blonde as she continued to rub her stomach. She then looked at him knowing what he ask her but chose to ignore him for a bit.

Axel called to her "Larxene answer me!" She stopped and glared at him "How long have you been like that?"

Larxene sighed before answering him "What you mean pregnant. For a few months before the C.O. mission I suppose. Luckily I found out before the action started. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to this little one"

"How did this happen?" the red head asked making the blonde laugh.

"Well, Wittle Axel when a mommy and daddy love each other very much the-" Axel quickly hushed Larxene which resulted in a laugh from her. "I'm serious if Xemnas or any of the others from the organization find out about this, they'll…" just then a sharp object whizzed past Axel's face leaving a scar on his cheek. He looks to see it was one of Larxene's knives and looked to see said the individual had backed away, glaring at him with her hand holding two more knives between her fingers ready to throw them.

"If you or any of them from Organization 13 even attempt to think of taking this little heart given to me. I promise to cut every single one of you down ten times over." Axel could see the tears slowly coming from her eyes, but at the same time hear the anger in her voice. "This heart." She slowly choked grabbing her stomach before continuing "This heart that beats inside this one here is the only thing I have left connecting me to him and I swore to keep them safe. So if you want to take them from then I'll stop you right here.". Beginning to throw them she quickly halted her movements.

Axel put up his hand to stop and calm her before speaking "I never meant for it to sound like a threat, I just wanted to warn you to stay safe. Besides " He watched as Larxene lowered her knives " you deserve the heart he left in your care, it's yours and _his_ together isn't it". Larxene just looks at him slightly shocked at his words but understood.

Then he did something else that shocked her. Axel walked up and hugged Larxene causing her to tense before settling into the embrace giving him one in return. " You've gone soft you know Larxe," Axel said smirking, before letting her go.

"Yeah, yeah whatever", she replied punching him in the arm.

"You might want to get moving," Axel said causing her to eye him. "Eventually they're going to figure out you're here and send out some Dusk to investigate the area." Larxene nodded knowing he was right.

"I'll see how long I can keep them off of you, so just worry about getting as far away as you can." He said turning to smile at her after walking a bit from her. "Got it memorize. Because, he wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you. So stay safe, both of you."

Larxene watched as her former colleague opened a swirling portal of purple and black that she knew all to well, and stepping through it with it disappearing with him. As soon as he left Larxene found she was accompanied by silence, looking up she realized the rain had stopped allowing the clouds to disperse, revealing beautiful stars that shined like diamonds in the night sky. She then started putting her hood back on and zipping her cloak back up but stops when she feels her child begin to kick excitedly.

Chuckling she places a hand on her stomach, gaining a contempt smile on her face when she feels her child move towards her hand. "Yeah I know little one, I'll miss uncle Axel too, but guess what we get to go on a little adventure. How does that sound, fun right"? She laughs as the baby kicks in response.

"Sheesh your just like your father, ready for anything aren't you. Well, let's go there're a lot of worlds out there and we got all the time in the world to visit them." She zips her cloak back up the rest of the way and begins to walk again. "Who knows we might just run into him on the way."

As she disappears into a portal Larxene leaves with a final thought. 'I will continue to keep my promise and protect our heart, ok, _Roxas_.'


End file.
